my Best friend's confession
by Trent F
Summary: Shizuru confessed her feelings for Natsuki. Six years after rejection, Natsuki realizes that she also have romantic feelings for Shizuru. Will Natsuki be able to win Shizuru before the upcoming Fujino-Kanzaki wedding?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. I am very thankful for all who are reading my first story and for everyone who are giving reviews.

I hope that you'll also support my second work.

Have a great day and please feel free to leave reviews.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME.**

* * *

A girl was sitting on a big rock located on top of the hill not very far from Fuuka Academy. The view was perfect. The sea below was enticing. The wind that chills her skin, the lovely scent by flowers bloomed, everything was perfect. The brunette waited patiently for her friend to come.

She chose a good spot to confess the true feelings she have for her best friend.

Later, the biker, Natsuki Kuga arrived. Shizuru's heart beat sped. _'She is here. I can not back out now. I will tell her the truth. Even the weather is on my side. Now, is certainly the time.'_

"Shizuru," the biker put out her helmet. Her hair was gorgeously swinging in the air. Watching this scene made Shizuru blush. "Why did you tell me to come up here." Shizuru was smiling at her absentmindedly. "Shizuru?"

Shizuru blinks. Waking up from her day dream "Oh. There's something... I... Look, Natsuki, I need to tell you something..."

"Okay. Go, spill."

"Natsuki, I have a confession to make." Shizuru pauses.

"Okay"

"Will you promise not to turn your back on me if I tell you something really, really strange?"

"Yes. Shizuru, what is this about?"

"Natsuki, I am your best friend. And I have always been there for you. I have always been with you through anything, through everything." Shizuru pauses again because of some discomfort.

"Yes. And you are the greatest friend I can ever imagine."

"Natsuki, over the years, we've been close… Until, my feelings started to change. I never know how or when it started. But, what I know is that I fell in love with you somewhere along the way. I fell in love with your arrogance, your stubbornness, your independence. Now all I can ever see and think of is you. So I am asking this one chance to be with you." Shizuru's words came out trembling.

Natsuki stared blankly at the brunette.

"So, Natsuki, will you please be my girlfriend? Natsuki, what do you think?"

It took a couple of seconds before the other girl can open her mouth to answer. "Shizuru, No."

"w-What?"

"I can't. I'm sorry. Cause I'm not gay. I hope nothing changes between us. So, I'll see you in the class tomorrow, is that okay?"

Shizuru tried to hide her now trembling eyes. "o-Okay. I'll see you."

"Goodbye, buddy." Natsuki kissed Shizuru on the cheek then took off like nothing happened.

Shizuru was left crying on the top of the hill.

* * *

AFTER 6 YEARS

Natsuki and Shizuru were still best friends. But having to go to different colleges and having jobs after graduation were not very convenient to make friends stick together as they wanted to be. Later, the two had different sets of friends and became distant to each other.

Mai and Natsuki were talking on a coffee shop in an ordinary night after work.

"So, did the guy ask for your number?" Mai asked

"He did. And I gave it to him." Natsuki replied

"Wait for his call. Maybe he's the right one for you."

"I don't know. I've been with like 26 guys already and things aren't just working. I don't know what the problem is."

"You know what I think?" Mai neared the other girl.

"what is it?"

"I think Nats, you're a LESBIAN!"

"I am so not a Lesbian!"

"I don't see anything wrong about being one. Lesbians are cool people."

Natsuki was just about to defend herself when her phone rang. She picked it from the table to answer the call. "Hello, Shizuru."

"Hello. It's been almost a year since we last conversed. How have you been, Natsuki chan?"

"I'm good just having coffee with my friend."

"With another date? I was wondering if you can be my maid of honor."

"You're what?" Natsuki's voice was louder.

"My maid of honor. Natsuki, I am getting married in a week."

"You're getting married? So who is the motherfucker you're marrying? When did you start dating that lucky son of a bitch?" those words came out as a surprise to Shizuru.

"His name is Reito Kanzaki. The marriage had been arranged since we were young but I only found out about it last month."

"Do you even have an idea about what you're getting yourself into? Shizuru, Arranged marriage is very 1700's. Can you just call the wedding off?"

"Natsuki." Shizuru interrupted but Natsuki was not in any mood to stop talking.

"Imagine sleeping with a man you don't even love every single night... every single night! That is like torture everyday."

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru yelled. Natsuki then stopped talking. "I love this man, that's why I am marrying him. So, what do you say, Natsuki, can you please be my Maid of Honor?"

Natsuki can't contain what she just heard from the brunette.

"Okay. Natsuki, I will be waiting for you tomorrow."

"I didn't even say yes. Besides how about my work here, am I supposed to drop it off?"

"Everything else will be well taken care off. All you have to do is come to Kyoto. So, will you please be my Maid of Honor?"

"Yes." Natsuki replied angrily.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye."

Natsuki put down her phone on the table.

"What was that?" Mai asked.

"A nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello everyone. Please enjoy reading this story... also, feel free to review this chapter...

* * *

Dislclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME.**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki laid on her queen-sized bed. she then took the picture frame from the table beside her bed. She stared at the picture. It was her and Shizuru's graduation photo.

Flashback: AFTER THE HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION DAY CEREMONY:

"Congratulations, president Fujino." Takeda greeted as he handed Shizuru a single, stemmed white rose. He was blushing while Shizuru smiled.

"Thank you vey much and congratulations to you too, Takeda." Shizuru smiled again. Takeda's face became all red.

"Uhm…now that you're no longer the student council president, I was wondering if we can go out some time." Takeda asked nervously.

"Will it be okay with you, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked "If I were to date someone else?" Takeda was confused at the question. She then looked at the girls. _'Are they freaking lesbians?'_

"NO! But it's your call."

"Well, Takeda, you heard her… I'm sorry but my answer is No. even so, I am glad that you considered to ask me." Takeda walked away while Natsuki smiled a bit.

"Hey, you're jealous of Takeda, are you?" Shizuru joked.

"No I'm not!"

* * *

Natsuki took another picture frame on the same table. It was her and Shizuru in two- piece swim wears smiling in the photo.

Flashback: ON A SUMMER SCHOOL OUTING:

A handsome high school student from another section was awed by a lot of girls when he took off his shirt and came to the part of the beach where Natsuki, Nao, Shizuru and Aoi were playing beach volley ball. The guy is indeed a hunk. A girl stared at his beautiful abs and lost balance as he came to catch the girl before she tripped.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked. His brown eyes were locked at the girls' "You should be careful next time, you could have hurt… ME!" the guy let go of the girl who fell on the sand as he continued walking. The little scene did not however, bother his fans since, a lot of girls are still drooling over the arrogant hunk. The guy continued walking 'till she reached Natsuki's destination. The game was temporarily paused because the guy talked to Natsuki. "Hi, Can I get your number?" he said smiling. Natsuki did not hesitate to give her own digits. Later, the two exchanged warm smiles, as Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Thanks, Natsuki, so, I'll see you lat.." Before he could finish flirting, a ball hit his face from Shizuru's hater distanced himself from the game's location.

Natsuki gave Shizuru a confused look but it did not made Shizuru guilty.

"Natsuki, I was wondering if we can focus back on the game." Shizuru said. Jealousy was obvious in her tone.

* * *

Natsuki put down the picture frame. she then stared at the other side of her bed and sighed.

Flashback: NATSUKI GOT DRUNK AFTER A NIGHT OUT WITH FRIENDS SOMETIME BEFORE SHIZURU's CONFESSION OF HER FEELINGS

"You know what? You shouldn't have pulled me out of the bar like that, Shizuru. Everybody looked at us like we were a couple…" Shizuru helped Natsuki to the door and to her room. Since Natsuki was to drunk, she was not even able to take her shoes off so Shizuru took them from her and undressed her before cleaning her face body with a wet face towel. "That's funny, Shizuru right? What if I am your girl friend? And I was dancing on top of the ledge like that girl on the bar? Would you still love me if I am too much of a trouble?" Natsuki asked while laughing.

"I will still love you…" she answered as she laid Natsuki on the bed. "…though you're an ounce of trouble, because you're Natsuki, and I love you. I always have and I always loved you." Shizuru's face became serious while saying those words. She continued wiping the towel on Natsuki's arms. Shizuru raised Natsuki's right hand and wiped it with the little cloth. "Ara, I finally got Natsuki-chan to stop talking." Shizuru smiled closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes to see why Natsuki was still quiet, a left hand pulled her head closer to the blunette.

"Shizuru, do you love me?" and before she could answer her lips were on Natsuki's

* * *

"That's it… she adored me for so many years… I won't lose her… I will stop this wedding."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone. Pls. feel free to read and review this story.

* * *

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME.**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki Kuga came out of the black limo closing it's door behind her. A brunette hurriedly came and hugged her. The hug made Natsuki blush. The blunette then smiled as the other girl faced her. Shizuru was not expecting to see her friend blush. _'maybe it's just because she missed me.' She thought as she _led the blunette by the hand to the Fujino mansion. "Natsuki, I've missed you so much." Shizuru happily said.

"Really? I missed you too." Natsuki answered. her dreamy eyes on the brunette

'_Her gaze is making me nervous again.' _"Ara, why don't we go to your room so you can rest, Natsuki-chan?" Natsuki nodded. Shizuru looked away to avoid those crimson eyes.

"Okay." the blunette replied

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru walked to the back part of the mansion. There was a little bridge over big the water of fountains of water that used to be Shizuru and her grandfather's favorite hide out. The place was fine but the biggest fountain was not working. They walked to the bridge while their hands are intertwined.

"Natsuki, I like it when you do this." Shizuru gently said talking about the intertwined hands.

"Yeah I know." Natsuki answered as she helped the chestnut haired girl to the bridge

"I used to hide here for hours when I was young…I hide because my mother would not let me play out my room. And she will try to find me here... And grandpa will help me hide... then after she leaves, we would play here with the water. And that was my favorite fountain…" Shizuru said pointing at the big ceramic fountain. she smiled at the recall of the memories she had with her late good grandfather.

"Why don't you get someone to fix it?"

"It's a hopeless case… and it's quite old… fixing it will mean cracking and replacement. If I do that I won't get to save the memories I had with my grandfather before he died…"

"I see... 'Zuru, tell me about the man that you _may marry_ next week."

"His name is Reito Kanzaki. Our marriage was arranged by his and my grandparents."Shizuru answered.

"So… what do you think of him?" Natsuki asked looking at the brunette

"He is a very sensitive man." Shizuru said. Natsuki was a bit disappointed to see that Shizuru was smiling in the thought of the man she is about to marry.

"Does that mean you agree with this marriage?"

"Yes."

"Why? DO YOU LOVE HIM?" Natsuki raised her voice taking Shizuru by surprise.

"Why are you asking me this question?" Shizuru asked. Her voice was calm _'it is normal for my best friend to worry about my fixed marriage but why does it seem like she worries too much?'_

"Do you love him? Are you marrying him to grant your grandfather's wish?"

Shizuru paused befor she uttered "I like him."

Natsuki let out an exasperated sigh and bowed her head _'DAMN IT I'M GONNA KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!' _"You do?"

"Yes… And I'm sure that you will also like him soon." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki

* * *

There was an awkward look between Natsuki and Reito as they are standing in the mansion looking at each other. Shizuru who was standing in the middle made the first move. "Natsuki chan, this is Reito Kanzaki, the man I am engaged with."

Reito was the first who tried to be polite. He smiled and offered Natsuki a handshake. "Hi, Natsuki, I'm so pleased to meet you."

Natsuki furrowed her brow for a while. She then smiled and shook Reito's hand. "Hi." _'so you are the motherfucker I'm gonna shoot later?' _"So, you're the guy?" Natsuki asked smiling

Reito chuckled a bit and looked at Shizuru then back at Natsuki "I don't know what that means, but, yes, I am definitely Shizuru's husband."

"Future husband." Natsuki corrected. Reito and Shizuru exchanged looks.

"So… what are you up to Natsuki?" reito asked smiling sweetly

'_What am I up to? Actually, I have 7 plans to break your engagement as soon as possible.' _"I think the three of us should hang out. Zuru and I have a lot of catching up to do and you and me should really get along with." The blunette answered smiling...

* * *

l'll update later...

And I promise there will be explanations about our characters' actions...there may be Flashbacks if necesary...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone. I apologize for the wait.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAHI HIME NOR THE SONGS FEATURED IN THIS STORY.

* * *

"How did you find this place, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked while eyeing the nice karaoke bar.

"Well, Isn't it a natural thing for me to smell bars though they are like 80 miles away?"

Shizuru smiled. Reito assisted the girls to their seats. He looked slightly uncomfortable being in a bar. And these little details of him looking around like a kid brought inside a scary unfamiliar castle never escaped Natsuki's eyes.

"Oh well… I didn't notice that this is actually a karaoke bar. Do you wanna give that mic a try, Reito?" Natsuki asked. She snatched a microphone from another customer who was about to sing. The poor old fellow was swearing but it landed on deaf ears since Natsuki was too determined to humiliate Reito with his predictably irritating singing voice.

"Ara, perhaps, some other time, Natsuki."

"NO!" Natsuki's voice was noticeably higher than the usual. Shizuru looked at her with those questioning eyes. "…No… because Reito will sing with all his heart for you tonight, Shizuru."

"But I don't sing in public." Reito butted in.

"Oh… what a shame." Natsuki teased handing Reito the mic as the music started to play.

"_hey, that's my song, hand over the mic I paid for that!" the man from the other table yelled._

The pressure on Reito was starting to grow as other people from the bar were mocking him, some were clapping and another man yelled _"Just nail the fucking song or I'll kick your ass!" _

"hey, sir, would you mind if I steal this song from you just once? Ahh… this is for my girlfriend..."

"_okay, he's singing for his girlfriend!" _

'_Shizuru always liked me because of my good quality voice. I'm just gonna show her that you are not like me. And that her dreams of settling down with someone who can sing her every night will just be possible with me.'_ Natsuki tried hard to control every bit of devilish look on her face as Reito started to sing.

_I see us in the park _

_Strolling the summer days of imaginings in my head _

'_NO! Fuck! NO! He can sing! Ok, maybe he'll miss the high notes.'_ Natsuki thought as the guy charmingly sings.

_And words from our hearts _

_Told only to the wind felt even without being said _

_I don't want to bore you with my trouble _

_But there's somethin' bout your love _

_That makes me weak and _

_Knocks me off my feet _

Natsuki furrowed her brows. _'Woah here comes the part he misses the note.'_

_There's somethin' bout your love _

_That makes me weak and _

_Knocks me off my feet _

_Knocks me off my feet _

_I don't want to bore you with it _

_Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you _

_I don't want to bore you with it _

_Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you _

_More and more _

_We lay beneath the stars _

_Under a lovers tree that's seen through the eyes of my mind _

_I reach out for the part _

_Of me that lives in you that only our two hearts can find _

_But I don't want to bore you with my trouble _

_But there's somethin' bout your love _

_That makes me weak and _

_Knocks me off my feet _

_There's somethin' bout your love _

_That makes me weak and _

_Knocks me off my feet _

_Knocks me off my feet _

Reito finished the song and earned a round of applause from the people at the bar. He was great. To Natsuki's full defeat, she watched Shizuru kissed Reito.

"I love that song." Shizuru smiled and kissed Reito's cheek again.

"And I love you." Reito replied.

"Alright folks, you two, stop kissing in front of me, okay?" Natsuki whispered angrily.

"What were you saying, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"I said, I need another beer." Natsuki answered. 'And anything to help me pluck my eyes out right now! Because my first plan to pull Shizuru off his hands just backfired.' she thought as Reito kissed the blushing Shizuru's palm.

* * *

The Song Reito sang was "Knocks me off my feet" by Stevie Wonder.

promise to update this soon. have a nice day/ evening.

-Trent F.


End file.
